Doubts
by Winter1066
Summary: Sometimes the little things in life can be a real pain.
1. Chapter 1

This is a total PWP. Just came to me and wouldn't go away until I wrote it. I want to thank Tidia for being my beta. I also want to thank Ridley for letting me borrow Caleb.

* * *

Chapter 1

Sam came awake, blinking in the darkness. He wasn't sure what woke him but he lay quietly to see if he could figure it out. They had all returned from a hunt earlier that day, renting the small hotel room they were now in. Dinner was the usual local diner but tonight something was different. Dean wasn't as hyped as he usually was after a hunt. Tonight he sat quietly, not even finishing his cheeseburger and fries. Sam turned to his brother who was sleeping next to him. The younger Winchester couldn't understand why their dad couldn't get them a room with three beds. He was almost thirteen and still sleeping with his brother. The reason for the two beds only was an issue of money. At seventeen, his brother didn't seem to mind having to share the bed. As he watched his brother he noticed Dean taking small gasps as if he was in pain.

"Dean?" Sam whispered so he wouldn't wake their father.

"Yeah?"

Sam knew something was wrong. His brother's voice was strained. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Runt. Go back to sleep."

Sam wasn't buying it and moved closer. "No, you're not."

"Back off." Dean grunted. "And keep quiet or you'll wake dad."

Sam didn't care if he woke his father. He just knew his brother was hurt. As he went to crawl over Dean to switch on the light he touched his brother's stomach. Dean screamed and Sam jumped back.

"What the hell is going on?"

John turned on the lights to see his oldest curled in a ball on the bed. Sam was holding his shoulders and looked up blinking in the bright light.

"Dean's hurt!"

John quickly moved to the bed and made Dean stretch out so he could check him over. His youngest kneeled on the bed watching his every move. Dean was warm to the touch and panting. The elder Winchester noticed his son was covering his right side with his hand. John moved his hand but didn't see anything. He pressed slightly then let go. Dean jackknifed off the bed, crying out.

"Dean!" Sam grabbed his brother, glaring at his father.

"Sammy get dressed," John commanded. He moved around the room grabbing his clothes and pulling them on.

"What's wrong?" Sam demanded, following his father's example.

"I think it's his appendix. We have to get him to the hospital."

"We don't even know where it is!" Sam said defiantly. "You never want to know where the hospital is."

"Don't start with me," John said angrily. "Just get dressed. Gather everything up."

Sam grabbed his clothes, pulling them on quickly as he watched his father walk back over to Dean. Sam was gathering Dean's clothes and anything else he found, stuffing it into one of the duffels. Luckily they hadn't brought in any of the weapons. The youngest was policing the room as John wrapped Dean in a blanket and lifted him off the bed. This scared Sam more then any supernatural thing they hunted. He'd never seen Dean so vulnerable before.

"Do you have everything?"

"Yeah," Sam nodded, grabbing his father's duffel.

"Good boy," John said. "Grab the keys."

Sam grabbed his father's wallet and the keys to the Impala. As he stepped out side he was surprised to see it was still dark. He quickly moved to the black car and opened the backdoor. Sam threw the duffels on the floor and climbed in the backseat. John maneuvered Dean into the car, moaning as Sam pulled him across the seat.

"Sorry."

John walked around to the driver's door as Sam reached over and unlocked it. He slid into the seat reaching his hand back. His youngest dropped his wallet and keys in his hand. The car rumbled to life as John turned the key. Checking the rearview mirror he could see Sam holding his brother's upper body in his lap. Sam was stroking Dean's hair and talking quietly. John let out a shaky breath as he pulled the car up to the motel office. He stepped inside to get directions to the nearest hospital. The clerks was new in town and didn't know the exact location of the hospital offering only vague directions. John climbed back in the Impala and taking off down the road.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Sam was right. John had no idea where the hospital was. They were in a small town and John hoped once they were on the road he'd be able to find a sign. After driving for fifteen minutes with no civilization in sight John started to worry. He had to get Dean to the hospital before his appendix burst. Just as he was thinking that his eldest cried out in pain.

"Dean!"

"Sammy, what's wrong?" John couldn't see what was going on.

"Dad, do something!" Sam demanded. "Dean passed out."

"Shit!"

John stepped on the gas, speeding past a billboard. As he passed the sign he heard a siren wailing and familiar red and blue lights flashing. John frowned in surprise. It was like a bad movie where the cops hid behind billboards to catch greenhorns coming into town. Sam looked out the back window. Police weren't always a good thing, not in their line of work. He knew his father tried to avoid them at all costs, but they'd know where the hospital was. John reluctantly pulled over realizing he couldn't out run the patrol car.

"Dad, he'll know where the hospital is."

"Quiet, Sam."

"But, Dad…"

John glared at his son as he watched the officer climb out of his car and walk towards the Impala. The elder Winchester kept his hands in sight on the steering wheel. The officer shined the flashlight in the window.

"Officer," John said. "You have to help me. I think my son's appendix burst. I have to get him to the hospital."

The officer shined the light in the back seat to see a frightened face looked back at him. "Please, my brother, you have to help us."

The officer saw the older boy unconscious in his brother's arm. "Alright, follow me."

The officer jogged back to his car, climbing in and hitting the lights and siren. He pulled out, past the Impala. John pulled in behind him, following close.

"One-whiskey-Adam, dispatch."

"One-whiskey-Adam."

"Vehicular stop ended up being a medical emergency. Inform St. Catherine's I'm bringing in a possible appendicitis. ETA fifteen minutes."

As they followed the patrol car John could see lights from a town up ahead. Coming down the hill he could see it was a decent size and was thankful. He didn't want Dean being treated at a small crackpot clinic. The officer pulled into the hospital emergency entrance and John could see medical personnel were waiting for them. He stopped the car next to the curb. Two orderlies opened the door, carefully grabbing Dean. Sam scrambled to stay with his brother.

"Sam! Stay with me," John ordered, stepping out of the car. Sam stopped glancing between his father and Dean's disappearing form. "We can't leave the car here."

"You park it. I'm going with Dean!"

"Sam! Get back here right now!"

Sam knew that tone. You didn't argue with Dad when he used it. The younger boy reluctantly returned to the car, slamming the door as he got in the car.

"Teenagers." The officer smiled.

"Yeah." John sighed. "I want to thank you."

"No problem," he said. "I'll just need to get some information from you. I'll wait inside."

John wasn't thrilled. He got back in the car and drove into the lot. He found a spot close to the door. The Impala's engine pinged after it was turned off. John turned to his sulking youngest.

"Listen to me, Sam," John said, looking through the glove box. "We have to get our story straight. That officer is going to ask us questions."

Sam had forgotten they would have to come up with a story. Usually it was Dean who did the talking for him. He wasn't sure he could do this. After finding the insurance card John could see the worried look on Sam's face.

"Don't worry," John said. "Nothing fancy. We'll use our first names. Last name Winston. We're just passing through to my new job in Arizona. Got it."

Sam nodded, stepping out of the car. He followed his father back to the emergency doors and entered the hospital. It was quiet. Not surprising considering it was two in the morning. John walked over to the admittance desk to find the officer talking to the nurse.

"Mr…" she began.

"Winston, John Winston."

"They took your son for a CAT scan," she said. "They need to make sure before they take him up to surgery. Is he allergic to anything?"

"Penicillin." John sighed.

"Alright," she said picking up the phone.

John heard the nurse explaining about the allergy. She nodded once and hung up the phone.

"CT confirms the appendicitis," she said. "The doctor will be out in a minute to talk to you. I just need you to fill out some forms."

Sam wandered away, sitting down close to the doors leading to the emergency area. He was staring at the doors and didn't hear the police officer walk over.

"Don't worry," he said, sitting down. "They'll take good care of your brother."

Sam turned towards the officer, but didn't say anything. He looked over to where his father was talking to the nurse, hoping he would come over. The police officer made him nervous.

"I'm officer Waters, not from around hear, are you?"

"I think the Kansas license plates gave that away," Sam said.

"Suppose it did," he laughed. "You're a long way from Kansas."

Sam shrugged. "Dad got a new job in Arizona so he decided to take the scenic route through Texas."

"Must be hard having to leave your friends behind."

"Yeah, like I had a choice," Sam said, sarcastically.

Officer Waters smiled as the kid turned away. He left the boy and went back over to his father.

"Sam giving you a hard time?" John asked.

"No, but you have your hands full with that one." The officer smiled.

"Don't I know it." John sighed. "I just want to thank you again."

"It was no problem. Just try to stay under the speed limit when you leave."

"I can do that." John smiled.

The officer said good-bye to the nurse and headed out. Winchester watched him walk out, not trusting the cop in the least. He finished filling out the papers and went over to Sam.

"What did he want?"

"Just commented that we weren't from around here," Sam said. "Then I told him what you told me to."

"Good," John said. "We just have to hope he won't go poking around."

They sat for a few minutes when an older doctor walked out the doors. "Mr. Winston?"

"Yes," John said, standing.

"I'm Dr. Custer," he said, holding out his hand, which John shook. "We're prepping your son for surgery. It's going to take a few hours."

"We'll wait," John said.

"That's fine I…"

"Can we see him before he goes?" Sam interrupted.

"Sam," John warned.

"It's alright." The doctor smiled. "You can ride up in the elevator with him. The nurse will take you. I have to go scrub up."

"Right this way," the nurse said.

They followed the nurse back and saw them wheeling Dean towards the elevator. Sam quickly moved to his brother's side. Dean was awake and blinked owlishly at his brother.

"Dude, why…long face?" Dean slurred.

"You scared the shit out of me."

"Me too," John added. "But you're going to be okay."

Dean nodded as the elevator doors opened and they took him away. The nurse pointed out the surgical waiting area then she left them. Sam slumped in a chair staring at the wall. John joined him wondering what the hell he was going to do about the black dogs he was supposed to be hunting in Arizona.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Sam shuffled behind his father as they walked towards Dean's room. The surgery ended at four in the morning and everything was fine. The doctor said his brother would sleep for most of the morning and suggested they go get some sleep. John agreed, but Sam wasn't leaving until he saw his brother. After checking to see that Dean was fine they left to find a hotel. After picking one at random, John ushered Sam into the room and promptly fell asleep. The youngest Winchester tried to sleep but knew it would be impossible without his brother. He'd been right and a few short hours later he was tired and irritable.

"Shake a leg, Sam."

Sam had fallen behind. He'd grown in the past couple of months, but his father's stride was still longer then his. He looked up to see his father patiently holding the elevator. Sam jogged the few feet as the doors closed behind him. They got off at the third floor to see Dean's doctor talking to one of the nurses. He looked up as they approached.

"Mr. Winston I'm glad you're here," he said.

"Is there a problem?"

"A small one," Dr. Custer said.

"Is Dean okay?" Sam quickly asked.

"I'm afraid he has a slight temperature." The doctor said, placing a hand on Sam's shoulder. "But sometimes that's common in cases like this."

"How long will he have to stay?" John demanded.

Sam just stared at his father in shock. "Until he gets better!"

"Did I ask you?"

"I'm afraid Sam's right," Dr. Custer said. Sam gave his father an 'I told you so' look. "We've started him on another antibiotic, hopefully that will help."

"Can we see him?" Sam asked.

"You go ahead. I want to talk to the doctor," John instructed. Sam nodded and headed down the hall. "I'm sorry, Doctor, it's just that my insurance might not cover all this. Can you give me a ball park of how long this will take?"

"With major surgery we like to keep the patient for at least three days," Dr. Custer explained. "With the elevated temperature it might be longer. Human resources can help you with any of the insurance problems if you are worried.

"Thanks Doc," John said. "I'll have to call the insurance company and see what they say."

"I have to get back to my rounds. If you have more questions the nurses can have me paged."

Winchester watched as the doctor walked away. He knew he'd have to make a decision soon. Another report came in this morning of another fatality from 'rabid' dogs in Winslow, Arizona. John ran his hands through his hair in frustration. He needed to make some phone calls before he went to see Dean.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Sam quietly pushed the door open, peering around the edge. He didn't want to wake Dean in case he was sleeping. His older brother looked like shit. Sam could see he was slightly flushed from the fever. Dark circles were visible under his eyes. As Sam watched Dean listlessly surfed the channels on the TV.

"You coming in or are you going to stare at me all day?"

"I didn't want to wake you," Sam said, stepping into the room.

Dean hit mute on the TV and dropped the remote in his lap. "Good to see you and Dad haven't killed each other while I was gone."

"Hasn't really said anything to me." The younger boy shrugged. "Just orders me around."

"So how'd you like sleeping in a bed by yourself?" The blond smiled. "You've only been bugging Dad for weeks about it."

Sam dropped in the chair scowling. "Couldn't sleep."

Dean started laughing but instantly regretted it. "Ow!"

"I'll call the nurse!" Sam said, grabbing for the call button.

"Take it easy, Dude," Dean said, grabbing his arm. "I'm all right."

"You look like shit," Sam countered, gently pulling his arm from Dean's grip.

"Yeah." Dean smirked. "Let's see how you feel after someone goes cutting you up."

"How'd you get a TV anyway?" Sam asked, changing the subject.

"Couldn't sleep so the nurses took pity on me."

"Means you sweet talked one of the candy stripers," Sam said, shaking his head. His brother could con anyone.

"So where's Dad?"

"Talking to you're doctor," he answered. "Dad wanted to know how long you'd have to stay here. I get the impression he wanted to take you out today."

"Fine by me."

"Are you crazy?" Sam glared. "You just had major surgery. Dr. Custer says you have a fever. You're not going anywhere!"

"Chill," Dean said. "Your so bitchy when you don't get any sleep."

"I'm serious, Dean." Sam knew his brother wasn't fond of hospitals. "When's the last time we just got to hang out and watch TV?"

"Never." Dean smiled, turning up the sound.

The TV was mounted high on the wall and Sam had to lean on the railing of the bed to see. Dean carefully shifted over in the bed so Sam could sit next to him.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSN

John finished his calls and headed back to his son's room. He'd been gone an hour but plans were set for him to get to the hunt. The decision was a tough one, but he knew Dean would understand. Sam, on the other hand, would give him hell. He stopped in front of the door, stepped back in surprise as a nurse walked out.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"It's all right," John said, steadying the lunch tray she was holding. "How is he?"

"He's fine now." She smiled. "Couldn't get him to go to sleep after the anesthesia wore off. Guess he missed his brother."

"They're always together," John admitted. "I doubt Sam slept much last night either."

"They're both sleeping now," she said. "I'll let you go in now."

John stepped inside to find his youngest stretched out next to his brother. He wasn't sure it was such a good idea. As he got closer he could see both his sons were sleeping soundly. Sam was on Dean's left side with the seventeen year old's left arm being used as a pillow. John could see his eldest had a fine sheen of sweat on his upper lip. Seeing Dean he knew he'd made the right decision. He pulled up the chair and got comfortable, which wasn't easy in the chairs the hospital provided. But he'd slept in worse. After a few minutes John joined his sons in slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

Sam sat in the passenger's seat of the Impala impatiently waiting for his father to pay for the gas. After leaving Dean at the hospital yesterday afternoon he'd been dragged to the library to do research for his father. Sam wanted to stay with Dean and started an argument at the hospital. He was going toe to toe with his dad across the room when Dean tried to get out of bed to break them up. His big brother crashed to the floor, cursing. Finally, hospital staff kicked both of them out. Needless to say the rest of the day didn't go well for the youngest Winchester. His father came back to the car, sliding into the driver's seat. The trip to the hospital was made in silence. When they pulled into the lot Sam thought he recognized the Jeep parked further down but that was impossible.

"Let's go, Sam." John commanded. Sam rolled his eyes and followed his father. "Don't even start with me today."

Sam knew he was pushing his father. Sometimes he didn't know why he did it, but he wanted something more than this life. John stalked towards the hospital with Sam following in his wake. They got into the elevator and Sam slouched against the back wall as far away from his father as he could get. When the doors opened Sam knew he'd been right.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Sam demanded.

"Good to see you too, Runt," Caleb answered.

"Whatever," the youngest growled. "I'm going to see Dean."

Caleb watched Sam walk away. He was picking up some angry vibes from the youngest Winchester. Reaves turned back to John.

"You didn't tell them did you?"

"It's easier this way," John replied.

"Easier for who?" Sometimes Caleb just couldn't believe his mentor. "You should have told them."

"Dean will understand."

"Dean will forgive you anything." Caleb huffed.

John sighed. "But not Sam."

"Hell no, that one will hold a grudge."

John grabbed Caleb's arm and pulled him down the hall. "I don't have a choice," John growled. "I have to get to Winslow Arizona. The Black Dog took two more last night."

"I'll go take care of the Black Dog," Caleb argued. "You stay with your sons."

"Right," John scoffed. "You're father would kill me if I sent you to hunt a Black Dog alone."

"You shouldn't be hunting it alone either," the younger hunter argued.

"What choice do I have?" John demanded. "If Dean hadn't gotten sick we would have taken care of it already."

"So you're blaming this on Deuce?"

"Of course not," the older man said, shaking his head. "It's not anything he had control over. But this needs to be done."

"Whatever let's you sleep at night, John," Caleb said. "But I'm not just letting you leave without saying goodbye to the boys."

"We don't have time for this," Winchester argued. "I still have to get you squared with the hospital."

"Don't worry, that will be easy. I still have those guardian papers from the last time you left the boys."

It was a low blow but Caleb didn't care. One time John left the boys and Dean had been arrested for assault because a Neanderthal hit Sammy. The teen called Caleb in a panic since Social Services had taken Sam when he was arrested. Things worked out, but John was a bit too driven sometimes.

"Let's go," John commanded. "I have to get Dean's doctor."

The nurse paged Dean's physician who joined them fifteen minutes later. John explained to him about his new job in Arizona. That they would cover the insurance but he had to be there by tomorrow. He introduced Caleb as his brother who was a legal guardian if John was absent. The doctor understood, assuring John they would take good care of his son while he was gone. When the legal issues were taken care of, Caleb dragged John to Dean's room.

"Hey, Damien," Dean called out. "Sam said you were here, but I didn't believe him."

"Came when I found out you were laid low by such a girly injury." Caleb teased.

"You're leaving," Sam accused. "That's why Caleb's here."

Reaves didn't have to read Sam to know he was pissed. He couldn't help read the uncertainty in Dean. The older Winchester brother had some good painkillers coursing through him, making him easier to read.

"I have to Sam," John began.

"No, you don't!" Sam argued. The younger boy moved closer to Dean's bed.

Dean reached out taking Sam's arm. "It's okay, Sam."

"It isn't!" Sam said, indignantly. "You're hurt and he's running off on a hunt!"

"Please," Dean scoffed. "I've had worse."

"If you haven't noticed you're in a hospital," the youngest pointed out.

Dean looked up at his dad, trying to decide if he was going because he had to or if he wanted to. The drugs were making it hard to think, but he knew his dad wouldn't leave just because he wanted to go on a hunt.

"It's okay, Dad," Dean said. "That Black Dog needs to be taken out."

"You know I don't want to leave you here," John said. Sam wanted to argue but Dean jerked his arm. "The creature took two more last night."

"I understand," Dean said. "But maybe you should take Caleb with you."

"Brilliant Einstein." Caleb laughed. "Who's going to watch you and Sam?"

"Take Sam too," Dean reasoned. "I'm not going anywhere for a few days at least. Come back for me when you're done."

"What!" Sam cried in disbelief. "You want us to leave you here?"

"Caleb will stay," John said, squeezing Dean's leg. "I can handle them. Try not to give your 'Uncle' a hard time."

Sam glared at his father as he gripped Caleb's shoulder giving him final instructions. As he made his way to the door he stopped and looked back. Dean waved but Sam just turned away. John nodded to Reaves and left. Caleb sighed, running his right hand through his hair.

"Is he at least going to leave us our clothes?" Sam asked.

Caleb looked at Sam wondering where the sweet little kid he remembered had gone. "Yeah, Kid, he's going to throw the duffels in the back of the Jeep."

"You should have gone with him." Dean sighed. "Black Dogs are dangerous."

"The mighty John Winchester can take care of them," Sam said, sarcastically.

"Shut up, Sam!" Dean said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I already feel like crap. I don't need this from you."

"I'm sorry, Dean," Sam said, grabbing his hand. "I don't want Dad to go either. Black Dogs are dangerous."

Dean smiled. "Only if you let Josh try to lead you to them."

"Man," Caleb laughed. "You're never going to let him live that down are you?"

"No." Both boys answered in unison.

Caleb just shook his head as Sam started laughing at how lame Josh's device for tracking Black Dogs had been. Dean caught Caleb's eye. Reaves could see the blond was worried. Reaves knew the older brother had diverted Sam's anger from his father to someone else. He'd always been good at subtle pushes to get Sam where he wanted him to go. The psychic knew Sam wouldn't let this go so easily. To him this was a betrayal by their father. Sometimes Caleb wished Dean would stand up to his father. Argue with him, disagree with him, not just follow his orders without question. He understood why Dean didn't. The older brother had seen some terrible things at a young age. Sam had been protected, not learning the truth until he was older. Dean's following his father blindly was what he knew from when he was little because in the beginning their father had protected them from the evil that Dean knew was out there.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

Dean sat on the edge of the bed impatiently waiting for his brother and Caleb. He was ready to leave the hospital. Sighing, he checked his watch for the hundredth time. The blond was about to walk out when he heard a commotion outside his door.

"Ready to go?" Sam burst into the room pushing a wheelchair.

"What the hell's that for?" Dean asked as Sam pushed the chair next to the bed.

Sam grabbed his brother's arm as he stood. Dean tried to fend him off but the stitches pulled and he grimaced. "It's hospital policy. And don't be such an ass."

Dean grunted as his brother helped him into the chair. When he was finally settled the blond had to admit this would be a hell of a lot quicker than him trying to walk out. Yesterday the doctor had him up and walking around. It had been more like shuffling. Caleb teased him mercilessly as Dean walked hunched over like an old man. Sam hovered, making the whole ordeal a nightmare for the older Winchester. Sam fussed until Dean slapped his hands away.

"Enough," Dean growled. "Or I'll shoot your ass."

"With what?" Sam said, pushing the chair out the door. "Dad took all the guns."

"I'll get one of Caleb's."

"One of mine what?" Dean looked up to see the older hunter walking towards them.

"Those my walking papers?"

"Yup," Caleb said, walking next to the chair. "Also got your meds."

"Gee, thanks," the blond said, rolling his eyes.

"I see you're all ready to go," Dr. Custer said, coming down the hall.

"Yes, sir," Dean answered. "And thanks."

"Just doing my job." He smiled, turning to Caleb. "The nurses said his temperature was still 99 degrees so make sure he takes those antibiotics. If it goes up or there's severe pain at the incision get him back to the hospital."

"We will," Sam assured him.

"Good luck."

One of the nurses walked over as the doctor continued on his rounds. She accompanied them out to the car. Sam helped Dean as the nurse held the chair. Once the older Winchester was on his feet the nurse said good-bye and took the wheelchair back inside. Caleb opened the passenger door as Sam maneuvered Dean into the front seat.

"Shit, Caleb, does this thing have to be so high," Dean said through clenched teeth.

By the time Dean was settled in the Jeep he was clutching the incision trying to catch his breath. Sam hustled around to the driver's door and climbed in the backseat.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." Dean nodded. "Just give me a minute."

Caleb slid behind the wheel, glancing at Dean. "Might feel better if you reclined the seat."

"This sucks," Dean complained as he hit the release on the seat.

Sam helped pull the seat back. He watched as the tension left his brother once he was settled. Caleb pulled the Jeep onto the road heading out of town. The temperature outside was already well into the 90's as Caleb reached over and cranked up the air conditioner. He glanced at the older Winchester and saw Dean's eyes were closed. It wouldn't be long before the blond was asleep. Caleb turned his attention back to his driving.

"That's the highway you want," Sam piped up from the back seat.

"No back seat drivers, Runt."

Dean chuckled. "Get used to it, Damien."

"Just trying to help," Sam grumbled.

"Look, it's going to be a long drive," Caleb said. "Let's try to make the best of it."

"Whatever," Sam answered.

Caleb glanced over at Dean to see him staring at him. The older Winchester just shook his head as he closed his eyes. Thirty minutes later Dean was asleep. Caleb checked the younger Winchester. Sam was watching his brother. Dean shivered and Sam reached forward to flip the vent away from his brother. The psychic was about to tell Sam to quit worrying when his phone rang.

"Reaves…What?…damn it John…I can't believe you…fine, we'll meet you there!"

"Where is he now?"

Caleb glanced at Sam as he tucked Dean's leather jacket around his brother's shoulders. The older Winchester stirred but didn't wake. The thirteen year old turned to look at Caleb.

"Well, he's not in Arizona anymore."

"Doesn't matter."

Sam slumped back against the seat staring out the window. Caleb knew the younger boy wanted to ask him something.

"Just ask me, Sam."

"You never did follow Pastor Jim's rules."

"What can I tell you, I'm a slower learner."

Sam leaned closer so he wouldn't wake Dean. "Did my father leave because he really wanted to save the people from the Black Dogs or because he wanted too?"

Caleb sighed. "Probably a little of both."

"Sometimes I wish we could be normal." Sam sighed. "I know Dean likes the hunting but I know he wants to play ball too and do other school sports."

"You like school?" Caleb could see Sam wanted to deny it. "It's not a crime to like school."

"I get good grades," Sam declared. "But Dad doesn't seem to care. But Dean's proud of me."

"Even though he teases you for being a geek boy?"

Sam smiled. "It's his way of showing he cares."

"Look, Sam, I know this life is hard," Caleb began. "But what we do does make a difference."

"I know." Sam sighed. "But does Dad have to like it so much? We've never, ever been on a vacation."

"Tell you what, I'll talk to your dad." Caleb promised. "Make him take some time off."

"He won't really have a choice." Sam smiled. "The doctor said Dean would be out of commission for at least a week."

"Good point." Caleb laughed. "Now do you think you can give me a hand?"

"Sure."

"Grab the map in the glove box," Reaves said. "You're the navigator. Your dad said he's in Durango, Colorado."

Sam reached over his sleeping brother to open the glove box. He pulled out the map and sat back opening it in his lap. Caleb told him where they were and Sam got to work. The older hunter knew the Winchester boys life was hard but their father did care even if he had a funny way of showing it.

2/18/07

* * *

A/N I know this originally started out as a hurt Dean story but somewhere along the way it morphed into more of a Sam story. Sometimes you just have to go with it 


End file.
